Bitter Sweetness
by violtate
Summary: Tate goes down to the basement to brood, but is interrupted by a bored Hayden. RATED M FOR: SWEARING, SMUT, GRAPHIC SEX, MENTIONS OF RAPE, MURDER AND TORTURE TATE X VIOLET/ TATE X HAYDEN Tate Langdon, Violet Harmon, Hayden McClaine


WARNING: This fic is DARK and contains graphic sex/smut and contains mentions of rape, torture and murder. Do not read if your the sunshines and rainbows type. Read at your own risk.

* * *

It was dark down in the basement.

Dark, with a silence so deafening, even the strongest minds were tinged with imbalance after sitting there for too long. The sharp tang of mold was mixed with the many emotions running through the house's occupants upstairs. It gave an off-feeling to the few who dared step foot down there. It was a warning; to keep the basement unoccupied and quiet.

Just the way Tate liked it.

He liked sitting there, alone and by himself in the dark. Reading a book of some sort, fiddling with his Rubix cube, or just sitting on the old and worn wooden chair rocking backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards for hours on end biting his nails and mulling over previous events.

Which was what he was doing now, mulling and wondering and contemplating. They were going to take her away. Violet. They were going to take her away from here, the house, this town. From him. A part of him knew this house wasn't good for her, that it brought destruction upon every single living soul who dared enter its embrace. And it had. Violet was dead. He wasn't worried about her actually leaving - he knew she physically couldn't and never would be able to. But he was worried about her finding out that she was now a ghost. That those pills she'd taken had actually killed her. Her mind wasn't stable enough for him to just spring that on her. But if the Harmons actually tried dragging Violet out of the house it would be too much to explain both to Violet and to her parents and he really didn't want to have to deal with all that shit.

He was rocking back and forth on that chair when a sly voice broke the silence.

"Aw, look at Little Lord Fauntleroy, writing sorrowful sonnets in your head to that little nightingale bitch."

Hayden stepped out of the shadow-y part of the basement and emerged fully, leaning against a crumbling wall, her attitude cocky. Tate glanced at her his movements slow. She wasn't much to look at; average height, her long brown hair seemed dirty and her makeup was smudged. Her clothes hung loose off her small frame though Tate had to admit, the bitch had a nice body.

She continued to stare intently at him; "Adieu, nightingale. Thy plaintive anthem fades."

Her voice was smooth and seducing, and her eyes danced to their own music. She was running her eyes up and down his long body, from his worn converse propped up on an old box, to his muscly torso lounging in the creaking chair. He continued to take her in too, quietly observing her.

"That's Keats-"

"Who gives a _shit_? You're like a girl, sulking down here in the basement, instead of doing something about what's really bothering you." Tate looked away and continued to grasp his hands together. He was done with the whore already.

"I'm tired of hurting people." He explained looking up again, a blank expression on his face - something he prided himself on. He liked to make himself unreadable, mysterious and intimating. It didn't seem to work however, on Hayden; Something that drove Tate insane but also sparked his interest.

"Do you want her to go away? 'Cause Vivien booked their tickets - I heard her. You know what you have to do." The last part she said meaningfully but her gaze remained playful. Hayden was one of many that got off on the torture and murder that occurred more often than not in this house. Tate couldn't blame her, he too enjoyed it, the rush of adrenaline after draining the life out of someone. The explosive orgasms after a brutal rape. The thrill of delight watching an innocent or otherwise scream in pain and beg for help. For mercy that only you could give.

"Yeah, I do." He replied, equally as meaningful. His dark eyes glinted menacingly in the dark. A warning. "I just have to prepare myself. It's not fun."

A lie.

Because it _was_ fun. It was the most fun Tate ever had; haunting this piece of shit house for almost seventeen years had almost taken its toll on him, but when a new family moved in back in '95, he learned there could be more to his son-of-a-cunt life. It was almost like discovering a new drug.

"You wanna fool around? While you work your way up to it?" Her words were sly. Careful. Watchful almost. Her eyes never left his, they seemed to greedily drink him in.

He glanced upwards, his face the perfect mask of boredom. Truthfully, Tate desperately wanted to fuck her. Anyone would do to be honest, he needed someone to fuck his problems away. To angry fuck someone against a wall and release all that built up emotion that had been threatening to swallow him whole for days now.

He'd had Violet earlier that day, but it was her first time and he'd been gentle with her. She was the only one he'd ever been gentle with. Sympathetic with. But that was only for her first - he had plenty of scenarios in mind that were far more rough and animalistic. He almost came in his pants just thinking about it.

Hayden kicked his crossed feet off of the box he'd been resting them on and straddled his lap, jerking him back to reality and away from his dirty thoughts.

"Come on." She demanded, resting her hands on Tate's broad shoulders and grinding her hips against his crotch slowly, almost lazily.

Annoyed with her forceful orders Tate turned his head to the side, his hands unresponsive to her touch, hung limply at his side. "I'm not into it." He murmured, dangerously quiet.

She knew he was lying though - his body told her so. He was already hard through his jeans, she could feel his length grinding against her own crotch and the feeling left her soaking within seconds. The feel of his muscles bulging through the thin material of his shirt and his scent left her feeling intoxicated.

She ignored his lack of response to her touch and continued under her breath; "What is it about being dead that makes me so horny?" She leaned in to kiss him, needing more physical contact, but was stopped halfway there by Tate's hand wrapped around her throat. "Quit it." He hissed dangerously.

Standing up abruptly with his hand still wrapped around her neck he towered over her, pinning her between the grimy wall and his own body.

Suddenly, without warning Tate spun her around and grasped her hands above her head. Hayden's breath hitched as she noticed his hands begin to travel south of her body lower and lower until they reached their destination. He stroked her over her jeans, just enough to tease her. "Is this what you want?" He murmured so softly she almost missed it. She moaned, a breathy moan that rumbled straight through to Tate's core. The vibrations ran through his body, making his cock twitch in anticipation. "Do you wanna be fucked like the little whore you are?" His own breath hitched towards the end of his sentence and he cursed himself for it. _Weak._

Hayden nodded enthusiastically and ground her hips against his crotch once again. He moaned louder this time and continued to stroke her, earning breathy moans every time he stroked near her clit. Without warning he tore her flimsy camisole top off onto the floor, freeing her pert breasts and pulled her jeans down her legs, spreading her thighs apart and giving himself better access to her slick pussy, just begging to be played with. Coating his fingers with her juices he pumped in two fingers at steady speed, her moans music to his ears while his other hand grips her hair tightly, giving him access to her neck. Leaning forward he suckled and nipped at the sensitive flesh causing her to groan deeply and beg for more. He was so hard it hurt. Withdrawing is fingers from her wet pussy, he sucked and licked up her juices, smirking when she groaned from the sudden lack of contact. Her own hands replaced his impatiently, and Tate could only stand there and watch as he took in the glorious sight of Hayden touching herself; her moans became louder and louder, and Tate knew she was getting close to release but there was no fucking way he was letting her orgasm and leave him unsatisfied. Hurriedly he pulled his jeans and underwear down freeing his cock from where it was straining against his clothes.

Grabbing her fast-moving wrist with one hand and guiding his cock with the other, he slid into her with a deep moan. Both of them stayed still for a moment savouring the feeling of complete ecstasy before Tate began to move. Gripping her hair once again in his right fist and moving his left hand to grip her hips he thrust into her. Hard.

And he angry fucked like he's never angry fucked before, letting all his built up emotion spill over. The only sound heard in the basement is the slap of flesh-on-flesh and their combined moans. He began to feel her walls clench around his cock and knows she is seriously close to release. Thrusting a few more times she cums over his dick, shaking and screaming her release. He smirks as he lets her ride out her orgasm still fucking her hard. With fast movement and never breaking speed, he pulls himself out of her and spins her around to face him, crushing his lips to hers. She tastes bitter and sweet at the same time like cigarettes and cherry sweets. She's skilled and flicks her tongue against his causing him to groan against her mouth. Breaking their kiss he pushes her head down until she's on her knees and guides her mouth to his cock. "Suck me." He whispers huskily. Her eyes never leave his as she immediately wraps her small hands toward the base of his impressive length and takes him fully into her hot mouth. Tate's eyes rolled back in pleasure and he let out a string of unintelligible curses.

Hayden pulled back and grinned, massaging his cock with her hands before taking his full length into the back of her throat once again.

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum." Tate mumbled, his head tilted back.

Hayden made to move so she could carry on and finish him off with a hand job but Tate jerked her head back towards his cock.

"Swallow it. _All_ of it." He hissed. His dark, almost black eyes glinted in the darkness and he locked eyes with Hayden. His stare was commanding and possessive, and sent shivers up Hayden's spine.

So she took him in her mouth again, this time massaging his balls as well with her fingers, and feeling them tighten just as he spurted his hot and sticky cum down her throat.

And she swallowed _all_ of it. Just like he'd asked.


End file.
